Fight for the Goblins
by LaniC
Summary: What is the Underworld without it's Goblin population? Where have they disappeared to and to what lengths will Jareth go to for His subjects?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have recently bought a pair of leather shoes that I am in love with, I own a couple of cute t-shirts and a pair of jeans that apparently make my bum look good, however there is not much else in the world that I can officially state as belonging to me. Especially any good movie or story, including The Labyrinth. I have recently drooled over a few excellent stories by Jack Hawksmoor, Nico Morrison and Lixxle. However, I also do not own these and can only dream of a visit by a slightly over-dressed goblin, welding a fork. Thank you to all those before me for inspiring me to write my own Labyrinth tale, I can only apologize for any people being put off such a great movie by my story efforts – I only write because I have so enjoyed the efforts of those before me. xxLani

**Chapter1: A Call for Help**

Sarah sighed as she opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. She was sitting at a picnic bench close to the edge of a creek. It was a cloudy, misty sort of day, with a hint of a breeze that rustled the weeping willows that lined the edge of the river. There was no-one else here on this slightly damp Saturday afternoon. A place that normally would be over-run with happy families on a sunny week-end day, was quiet and somber – just the way Sarah liked it. It was on days like this that she would come here and daydream.

She shook her head at herself and smiled ruefully. It was a waste of her time coming here, she knew, but it was an addiction that was just too hard to give up. A moments reprieve from an ordinary life. A life where she would walk down the street and no-one would notice, where work was a never-ending cycle with the small window of the week-end as a chance for something interesting, something different that could happen, but usually didn't. She slowly walked back to her car and longed for something different in her life. "I wish"… she said out loud and smiled. It had been years since she had spoken those words aloud – oh, well, may as well finish it, its was out there now. "I wish that I was needed, that I was wanted by someone… somewhere."

And somewhere, in a different time and place, in a world different to hers, where the dark skies of night-time looked down upon a stony maze that surrounded a castle high on a hill, a star fell.

Sarah awoke suddenly. She had been falling endlessly and felt there had been someone calling to her for help. But the voice was distant and hard to hear and she didn't recognize the caller. That is so wrong and you know it, she told herself as her breathing returned to normal. There was something familiar about that voice in her dream – she didn't recognize it, but she knew in her heart that she had to know that person, whoever it was she had met them – him - somewhere before. Him, she thought as she got ready for work, now why did that disturb her even more knowing that it was a man? She concentrated hard on the voice as she brushed her teeth and put her hair up, and shook her head. There were no words in the dream, just a far off voice, scared, needing help, and it pained her heart hearing the doubt and fear in it.

Sarah tried to put the dream out of her head as she got to the office, Mondays were always the worst day of the week for her, as for most people. Being an accountant, Sarah earned enough money to be comfortable, but she was caring less about the money these days and her thoughts constantly went to what her life may have been like if she hadn't given away her dreams of being an actress when she was only 16. She had put aside her childish, selfish ways and had grown up. She had become sensible. Too much so, according to her best friend Lynne who opened Sarah's door with a flourish and collapsed into the chair opposite, "Well, Sarah, I hope you had a good reason for blowing me off on Saturday night – although, I did end up being the only person Nathan talked to all night. I guess that would have been different if you had come." Lynne pouted a bit and looked for Sarah's response. "I am sorry Lynne, your party was on this weekend? I thought it was the next one! Your birthday is on Friday, after all. I promise, I won't forget that – in fact I did happen to buy the most gorgeous present for you." She smiled at Lynne, "Actually, I have it here now, I couldn't wait until Friday to give it to you." Holding out the small box to Lynne, Sarah knew she was forgiven.

Lynne ripped the purple tissue paper off the box and squealed when she saw the bracelet inside. "It's beautiful," she sighed as she fixed the clasp on the fine gold bracelet and held up her arm to admire it. "Speaking of beautiful," her eyes sliding from the jewelry to Sarah's face, "Mike was asking about you on Saturday night." Sarah laughed, "Mike isn't beautiful, he's …" she paused, looking for the right word, "he's rugged," she said and sighed. Lynne knew the type Sarah went for, the pretty boys never even caught a glance from Sarah when she walked on by, and this suited Lynne just fine. She would take them and Sarah would go for the dark, handsome type. At least that's how Sarah described them, as handsome, but Lynne though of them more as rough. Not bad looking, certainly, but they both had different taste in men, which worked well for their friendship. "So, what did he say?" Sarah tried to sound nonchalant. "Ha, I knew it!" Lynne's face gleamed wickedly, "You are so hot for him!" "I don't think 'hot' is the correct term," Sarah shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "maybe just a bit curious?" "Well," Lynne said as she rose from her seat, admiring her bracelet again, "perhaps if you are curious enough, you might be willing to find out from the man himself what he said. I'll see you for lunch." And with that Lynne was gone leaving Sarah to her work and thoughts on Mike – her dream and that voice, now the last thing on her mind.

Sarah sighed as she walked through the front door of her apartment. Lynne had given no more away on what Mike had said at the party, and though Sarah was somewhat interested in the unusual man… it wasn't enough to pursue him. True, Sarah was the type to daydream. She would fantasize about the romantic man that would rescue her from a dreary life and sweep her off her feet…. But she wouldn't go chasing him. In fact, she always had thought, with her over-active imagination, that if ever a man caught her attention enough for her to go after him, then surely he would be the one. Oh, there had been plenty of good-looking guys that Sarah had found attractive enough and had been interested in her, but unless they instigated things, it never really seemed to happen. And even through the relationship, she dreamed of a man that would take her breath away, that would make her feel… like she was dancing on the air.

She grimaced at herself as she got ready for bed that night. If only she would let her hair down a bit, take a chance, then maybe something amazing would happen to her. Sarah scrubbed her face and looked into the bathroom mirror. Some mornings she would look at herself and see an attractive, confident woman in the mirror. Ready to take on all the adventures the universe could possibly throw at her. On other days she would see the bags beneath her eyes and the self-doubt in her eyes. It was this thought that spurred her to action. I don't want that anymore, she thought to herself. As she prepared to sleep she opened her window in her small room and impulsively said to the night, "Here I am, I'm ready."

She left the window open that night and lay down to sleep. She felt a bit foolish for what she had said out the window, but mostly relieved. As if a burden had been lifted from her. And when she shut her eyes to sleep, she fell. But not as in a dream when the falling is the last, and you awaken breathless and sweaty. But this was the beginning, and when Sarah awoke she found she was running, and the dreaming was, in fact, the waking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah found she was running

A/N I own little, except the excessive hyphens in my insignificant little story. Fashion challenged Goblins are a well known factor in life, but there is one that I will always hold dear, alas I also have no claim over him or his amazing shoes. I am, however, a dreamer, and as such I wish…. xxLani

**Chapter 2: An Old Acquaintance**

Sarah found she was running. Running faster than she had in years, since she was a child in fact. She felt liberated, the wind in her hair and a smell of wild-flowers filling her senses. She looked down to the ground and saw she was running on yellow flagstones. Her pace slowed and she looked around, seeing for the first time where she really was. "This has got to be a dream," she murmured in disbelief. She turned around, drinking in her surroundings, stone walls, never-ending alley ways, dead ends.

"This is no dream, Sarah," said a voice – the one from her dream – that voice – His voice. She spun around to face the owner of the voice and saw him. Things fell into place, memories returned, rocketing through her like a road-train through a deserted town at night-time.

She looked at him, and though she had seen him before, a lifetime ago it now seemed to her, this time she appearance. He was beautiful – his pale skin was the opposite of pallid, but literally shimmered with life. His blonde hair was different lengths, spiky and down to his shoulders – a most unusual style that most likely would have looked ridiculous on any other, but on him only enhanced his style, his presence. His high cheekbones and the unusual coloring around the eyes made Sarah want to reach out to touch him and see if he was real. But it was his eyes, one a crystal blue, the other jade, that made this the most devastatingly handsome man she would ever set her eyes upon. Her body instantly responded to him, and she felt a hot flush across her body. Her eyes dilated as she took him in, and her breath caught in her throat – The Goblin King – Jareth.

Jareth smiled knowingly at her response to him. She was beautiful – 13 years had only made her even more so and it boosted his ego watching her reaction to seeing him again for the first time in over a decade.

Sarah was furious at her response to him – she never felt so attracted to a man from just his physicality. She gritted her teeth and felt some of the old rebellious Sarah returning, and she embraced it. She had won against him the last time they had met, surely this would be the way to overcome him again. She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes raising from his healed leather boots, and felt her resolution falter as she reached the snug black leather pants that fitted him so well – and showed off every curve to perfection. Her eyes lifted to the white shirt that was undone halfway down his chest, showing off a chiseled torso, decorated by a medallion that hung from his neck. She looked to his face, and he smiled at her, showing her he had noted her reaction and the old fury returned. He wasn't even her type! Damn him, surely he hadn't looked this good all those years ago – she remembered puffy white sleeves and tights – not those pants. God, those pants. And them then she looked at him and smiled. Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes and raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Not wearing the tights anymore Goblin King?" She addressed him, slowly walking around him making it obvious she was taking in his appearance. "What about the puffy sleeves? Or maybe even a ruffle or two?" Sarah chuckled at the memory.

"Well," Jareth was momentarily taken aback, but regained his composure quickly. "As King it is a duty of mine to look the part and, well, fashions have changed since then – I like to keep on top of things." He smiled at her, knowing he looked good in what he wore, and that she liked it, moreover. "I'll bet," Sarah smirked, "Leather pants and shirts unbuttoned halfway down is the height of fashion where I'm from." Jareth looked down at his shirt, "I totally agree," he said much to Sarah's surprise. He then slowly started to unbutton his shirt, never taking his eyes from hers, "This really isn't one of my favorites, I'll admit that." He dropped the shirt to the ground, delighting in the way Sarah was looking at him. "I really think black suits me better," and he was clothed in a black shirt with a wave of his hand. Sarah's mouth was dry and she swallowed uncomfortably as she thought of something, anything to say, to take her mind of the vision that had been in front of her. The thoughts raging through her head of how, exactly, his skin would have felt under her fingers, trailed slowly across his chest. Would she have made him shiver by running her nails lightly over his stomach? God, Sarah, focus! She forced her eyes away.

"You know, "she finally managed, "After I got back from running the Labyrinth I dreamed of you." Jareth did a double-take and looked closely at her gauging her sincerity. "You dreamed of me?" He tried to appear uninterested. "But you looked different in the dreams I had." Sarah mussed. "Different?" and Sarah heard the edge to his voice and inwardly cheered. Ten points for Sarah, she thought to herself, "Yes, in my dreams you kind of looked like David Bowie." She replied, sighing and looking off in the distance with a smile on her face. "You know, I had such a crush on him when I was young." Jareth bristled and Sarah smiled. She started to hum China Girl to herself .

"Sarah?" He broke her out of her reverie. "It's good that you remember me, great even," Jareth said to her in a business like tone, "But we really don't have time to talk about pop stars no matter how talented they are." Sarah turned her eyes to him inquisitively, "were you into David Bowie?" Jareth sighed, "There were a few of his songs that I didn't mind, now the meaning of you being brought here." "What was your favorite song?" Sarah insisted. He gave her a pained look. "Oh, all right," Sarah said, "Its out of my system, for now at least. So what were you saying about me being brought here? Am I to assume it was by you?"

Jareth turned and started pacing, it was never easy for him to tell someone that he needed help – and here he was about to ask it of the one person whom would never ask it of him. The one person who had defeated him, a mere slip of a girl, who's eyes blazed with intensity and who's heart burned for those she cared about. But not for him, so would she concede to help?

"I have called you to help me Sarah," Jareth stared with, "I hope that you will find it in yourself to do so." "What could I possibly do to help the great Goblin King, that he couldn't do for himself?" Sarah asked sarcastically, if only to hide to him and herself, really, that it pleased her that he would call to her for help. I mean the fact that even remembered her was more than she thought would have happened. Sometimes Sarah felt amazingly forgettable.

"It's the goblins, Sarah" Jareth said, "They are disappearing." "Disappearing?" Asked Sarah, "but wouldn't that perhaps be a good thing, I mean they never did seem all that nice to begin with?" Jareth chuckled. "Yes, they can be quite a handful at times and if I was in your position I'm sure I would be thinking the same thing, but I find now that they are gone, I quite miss them. Also, being their King it is my responsibility to look after my subjects and if they are in any peril, I should see to it that they are helped."

Sarah couldn't help it; she smiled at him, "you care about them." Jareth saw the wonder on her face and shuddered inside, "Of course I care for my subjects, they are not only part of my lands, but they are my home too. Did you think me incapable of caring, Sarah?" "I don't think I really know what to think of you, Goblin King, all that I have known of you tells me that I should not trust a word you are saying, but I…." she trailed off. Jareth sighed, "Perhaps I should tell you what has happened so far and you can make up your mind from there."

"Time is ever the same in my realm," Jareth started. "Every now and then I get a silly human wishing away a loved one in times of selfishness." He looked at her pointedly, "but for the most I am kept busy with the day to day running of my land, keeping all the people happy – well, at least in balance anyway. All manor of creatures live in my Labyrinth and the cities that surround it, and it is my job to govern and protect them all. Of-course as King of the Goblins, you must assume that my kingdom is mostly populated by these dimwitted but mostly unharmful creatures, and there you'd be right. I am constantly surrounded by Goblins, their city resides just outside my castle and there are many here at all times to do my biding. I had always been constantly annoyed by their incessant drinking and love of farm animals – especially chickens and pigs. At times I wondered if my throne room was a royal pedestal or a petting zoo. However, a few months ago the goblin population in and around the castle became less. Fewer chicken chariot races where being held, and less and less I heard arguments pertaining to the virtues of the pig verses the nobleness of the chicken. I thought that the goblins had found a better place to test their theories on their beloved animals, but when my subjects who were most loyal to me also disappeared I knew that something was wrong. I cannot simply abandon them to their fate, no matter how annoying their games of 'Pin the Feathers on the Rooster' have become. Most of them have become quite dependant upon me in their daily lives, even in their , Ahem, fashion sense. Actually, there is this one I have grown quite fond of, though his accessory co-ordination really leaves a lot to be desired, but I do admire his dislike of chickens."

Sarah tried to say something, but couldn't think of what. This, most certainly was not the Goblin King that had mocked her at every turn and laughed at her cries of fairness. He genuinely seemed to care, and for whatever stupid reason this seemed to make him seem even better looking to her than he already was – and really, how could that even be possible? She couldn't help but to compare herself with the Goblin King. At times Toby would complain to her about all manner of things that were unfair in his life, but no matter how silly or insignificant his problems were to her, she always had time to listen to him and help him in any way that she could, because she loved her little brother with all of her heart.

Sarah sighed and felt herself relenting and giving in to this new and improved Goblin King. "So why did you call to me for help?" She asked him. "What can I do?"


End file.
